


Courageous Hildegard [french]

by saphique



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Courageous Hilda, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Emotionally Repressed, F/F, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Love Confessions, Sexual Repression, Spellcest, Troubled Zelda, Witches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: Il n’existe rien de plus magnifique que la vision de Zelda, illuminée par les rayons de la Lune et caressée par la fumée de sa cigarette.« Zelda, je t’aime. Ça fait des lustres que je t’aime. »Zelda sourit légèrement, avant de tranquillement reconnaître la sincérité troublante des aveux de sa sœur. Brusquement, son visage se transforme en une émotion moins agréable. Il n’existe rien de plus émouvant que l’heure de vérité qui frappe le visage Zelda. La compréhension venant se dessiner dans ses yeux alarmés. La peur. La fuite.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Courageous Hildegard [french]

**Author's Note:**

> Could translate if requested :)

Le courage est un qualificatif naturellement associé à la famille Spellman.

Cependant, un préjugé porte à dissocier la douceur du courage. Hilda a longtemps et faussement été méprise comme étant faible, étant trop gentille, ce qui renforce l’effet de surprise lorsqu’on comprend qu’en fait, c’est elle, Hilda, la sorcière la plus courageuse entre toutes les Spellman.

C’est Hilda qui a prononcé l’imprononçable.

C’est Hilda qui a osé.

Exprimé ce qui ne peut être nommé.

Énoncé ce qui ne peut être proclamé.

Adressé ce qui bouillonne au plus profond des sœurs Spellman.

La nature profonde de leur symbiose. Leur amour réciproque, inassouvi, inabordé, et, au grand malheur de ces dames, incestueux.

Par le passé, à maintes reprises, Hilda a tenté d’aborder leur sujet. Des compliments dépassant les normes de la simple affection, des caresses trépassant les limites physiques de la modestie, des regards communicateurs frôlant la séduction, des obsessions inappropriées de la part d’une sœur envers une autre sœur.

À chaque initiative de Hilda, Zelda a toujours opté pour la fuite. La cachette, le désaveu, la lâcheté, se terrant derrière son journal ou se dissimulant derrière la fumée de sa cigarette. Et parfois même, la nuit avant de se mettre au lit, Zelda se recelait sous ses couvertures avec une rapidité révélatrice quand Hilda se dénudait afin de se priver de la beauté de sa sœur.

Mais la souffrance de cet amour refoulé ne peut perdurer, car Hilda se meurt à petits feux à force de nier ainsi cet amour partagé mais refusé.

En cette réjouissante nuit de pleine Lune, à l’heure des sorcières, tandis que les sœurs sont confortablement assises sur le perron devant le cimetière, Hilda a parlé. Sous le poids interminable du rejet, de la frustration, et avec le cœur brisé, Hilda a fait appel au courage afin de lui donner la force de diriger la conversation qui aurait dû avoir lieu il y a des siècles déjà.

« Il est temps qu’on parle, Zelda,» murmure-t-elle avec adresse dans la pénombre, imaginant ses mots virevolter avec précision vers sa sœur.

« Hmm... Sabrina a encore fait un mauvais coup? » mentionne Zelda, sans vraiment s’en soucier.

« Aucune idée. Zelda, je dois te parler sérieusement. Te parler de cela, » indique-t-elle en portant la paume de sa propre main contre son cœur. « Ça me ronge, je ne peux plus continuer à me cacher. »

Ne comprenant pas, Zelda fronce les sourcils, tournant légèrement sa posture dans sa chaise afin de porter mieux attention à sa sœur.

« Oh ma Lilith, mais de quoi me parles-tu? » demande-t-elle en inspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Il n’existe rien de plus magnifique que la vision de Zelda, illuminée par les rayons de la Lune et caressée par la fumée de sa cigarette.

« Zelda, je t’aime. Ça fait des lustres que je t’aime. »

Zelda sourit légèrement, avant de tranquillement reconnaître la sincérité troublante des aveux de sa sœur. Brusquement, son visage se transforme en une émotion moins agréable. Il n’existe rien de plus émouvant que l’heure de vérité qui frappe le visage Zelda. La compréhension venant se dessiner dans ses yeux alarmés. La peur. La fuite.

« Hilda, tais-toi… » Zelda détourne subitement les yeux, regardant partout ailleurs. Zelda prend une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, la braise rouge annonçant son mécontentement.

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement l’admettre et le reconnaître? » questionne Hilda, dirigée par le courage. Ses mains sont moites par l’appréhension.

« Nous avons déjà clos le sujet il y a des siècles de cela, » la main tremblante de Zelda qui tient la cigarette semble perdre le contrôle, alors que la cendre tombe sur sa jupe. « N’en dis pas plus. Je ne pourrais le supporter, » Zelda continue à regarder devant elle, ignorant sa sœur assise à ses côtés.

Agissant à l’encontre du souhait de Zelda, Hilda poursuit, en fixant sa sœur avec une affection tendre.

« Pourquoi chercher à fuir? N’es-tu pas épuisée? » Hilda s’inquiète.

« Parce que c’est ce qu’on doit faire! On ne peut pas agir autrement! » La voix de Zelda est puissante, tremblante au fond de sa gorge.

« Pourquoi nourrir cette culpabilité? Notre amour n’est-il pas véritablement établi depuis des lustres? » Le courage continue d’inspirer Hilda, en la poussant à finalement poser la question qui la ronge. « Ne m’aimes-tu pas comme je t’aime? »

« C’est abject! C’est indigne de nous! » D’un bond, la rousse se retourne enfin vers sa sœur. Son regard colérique est une prévention, ses yeux immenses sont alarmés, aux veines rouges, cependant Hilda ignore toute entrave à son courage. La cendre de sa cigarette continue de s’émietter sur sa jupe.

Hilda offre un sourire triste, n’acquiesçant aucunement avec les pensées défaitistes de Zelda. 

« C’est ainsi que tu nous vois? » L’intensité et l’intimité du sujet influence les corps de Hilda et de Zelda à se rapprocher, inconsciemment, partageant un secret trop horrible à divulguer à leur entourage.

« Si tu tiens à nommer ce… lien, oui, en effet! Abject! » La respiration de Zelda est tellement affolée qu’elle soulève les fins cheveux de Hilda.

« Abject? » Ce mot agit comme un poignard dans la poitrine de Hilda. Des larmes embrouillent sa vision.

« Oui! Abject. Immonde! » Le dégoût dans la voix de Zelda est presque goûtable. Hilda parvient presque à le reconnaître du bout de sa langue.

La blessure des mots infligée par la rousse est flagrante dans le regard de la blonde. Mais le courage ne quitte pas la jeune sœur, spécialement devant la contestation tenace de sa grande sœur.

« Pourtant, ma chère Zelds, ces mots ne représentent en rien mes tendres sentiments éprouvés envers toi, et ne décrivent aucunement ceux que tu engendres en moi. Il n’y a rien d’abject dans mon cœur, surtout pas quand ça te concerne. »

Zelda ne peut parler, ses lèvres tremblent avec furie. Si Zelda pouvait vraiment parler, elle pourrait s’étouffer, cracher, hurler. Sa bouche tremble tellement que cela effraie Hilda. Comme si un volcan allait jaillir du fond de son œsophage et répandre de la lave.

« Tais-toi! » réussit-elle à proférer au-travers son irritation, en postillonnant maladroitement et accidentellement sur le visage de Hilda. Pas de la lave, seulement de la simple salive.

Hildegard, la courageuse, poursuit malgré l’objection. Peut-être va-t-elle encore mourir ce soir, assaillie par l’indignation de sa sœur.

« Éprouver ce désir inlassable de t’embrasser ne peut se résumer à être une atrocité. Comment tout cet amour, cette affection illimitée pourrait être nommée ainsi, des mots si horribles, alors que cette beauté est adressée envers toi, chère sœur, précieuse femme de la nuit… »

Zelda est paralysée par la bouche de sa sœur et par la gravité de ses paroles. Zelda ne possède plus les tremblements de son corps, elle échappe même sa cigarette sans s’en apercevoir.

« Si tu savais à quel point mon amour envers toi forge mon identité. C’est toi que j’implore lors de mes prières… »

La musicalité des aveux de Hilda ressemble aux précieux crépitements de feu de foyer, invoque la discrète rosée matinale, rappelle le doux parfum d’une pâtisserie fraichement cuite.

« C’est savoir que tu seras là à mon réveil qui m’aide à poursuivre dans cette vie ténébreuse. Je tiens à toujours être la meilleure version de moi-même afin que je sois certaine d’être à ta disposition pour te rendre heureuse, » le débit des confessions ne peut être interrompu, les mots sucrés de Hilda pleuvent sur Zelda.

En apothéose, dans l’élan du courage, Hilda se lève et va s’agenouiller aux pieds de Zelda, posant la paume humide de ses mains respectivement sur ses genoux grelottants. Zelda ne semble plus respirer, se débattant intérieurement entre la fuite et l’attendrissement.

« Et c’est le délicieux espoir de pouvoir enfin consommer notre amour qui me pousse à invoquer le courage d’enfin te confronter avec ce refoulement qui doit cesser pour de bon. »

Soudain, comme une froide brise matinale, quelque chose traverse le visage de Zelda, transformant sa peau blanchâtre en un tapis de rougeurs. Tout son visage se crispe, libérant des hoquets de pleurs. On dirait un effondrement, comme si son corps venait finalement de se départir d’une robustesse écrasante qui l’affaiblissait depuis des années. L’ombre du refoulement et de la frustration libère son emprise. Les épaules chancelantes, les yeux crispés, la bouche entre-ouverte, Zelda fond en larmes. Un écroulement. 

Hilda, à son tour, ne sait plus comment parler ni même respirer, frappée par cette image déconcertante de sa chère sœur si troublée. En sympathie, des larmes s’accumulent dans ses yeux vitreux poussée par l’émoi.

« Oh, Zelda, ma chère sœur. Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras? »

Avant même que Hilda puisse ouvrir les bras convenablement, Zelda s’y précipite, catapultant le haut de son corps vers celui de sa sœur, le dos courbé, s’agrippant à ses vêtements, à ses cheveux, à sa posture. Ce n’est pas la position idéale pour enlacer sa sœur en larmes, en étant agenouillée devant elle, mais Hilda ne bougerait jamais, même pas pour tous les pouvoirs de l’enfer.

Zelda hoquète au-travers ses pleurs, se cache dans la chevelure blonde de Hilda, serre les épaules de sa sœur de toutes ses forces, mouillant immanquablement sa nuque avec la portée de ses larmes tièdes.

À la grande surprise de Hilda, Zelda retrouve l’usage de la parole.

« Oh ma chère Hilda, pourquoi as-tu parlé? Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas continuer à te taire? » Aucunement Zelda ne se défait de leur embrassade, au contraire elle tient Hilda encre plus fermement contre elle. Zelda cherche du support en l’instigatrice de cette délivrance.

« Parce que notre amour mérite de vivre, tout simplement, sinon il est gaspillé. » Hilda cache son visage dans l’épaisse chevelure de sa sœur, qui sent la nicotine et les fleurs sauvages. « Tu imagines? Gaspiller une si grande source de magie? »

« Poser certains gestes peut altérer à jamais le cours de nos vies, changer notre destinée, » prévient Zelda, calmant tranquillement ses pleurs.

Hilda défait légèrement leur caresse afin de regarder directement les yeux bouffis et roses de sa sœur. Avec tendresse, elle porte ses mains sur ses joues mouillées, afin de s’assurer d’être bien comprise.

« C’est ce que je veux. Vivre en paroles et en gestes les étincelles multicolores vivant en mon cœur, » son sourire est magnifiquement prodigieux, rassurant, prometteur. Zelda ne peut s’empêcher de rire nerveusement.

« Ne vivons-nous pas en toute harmonie, ainsi, sans poser le geste innommable? N’est-ce pas suffisant? »

« Cela fait des siècles que tu essaies de te le persuader. Tu n’as jamais réussi à me convaincre. Je veux cesser de me mentir, de nous nier. Pourquoi vivre une vie incroyablement longue si cela est pour nous refuser l’une à l’autre, alors que l’enfer nous a doté de cet amour réciproque? »

Zelda hoche la tête avec vigueur, tentant à la fois de se convaincre elle-même, à la fois de rassurer sa courageuse sœur. Voilà, le refoulement est chassé, l’acceptation s’installe progressivement. À l’aide de son pouce, Hilda essuie quelques larmes qui coulent encore le long des joues rosées de Zelda.

« Oh, courageuse Hilda…»

Hilda comprend qu’un seul geste pourrait à nouveau prouver qu’elle est la sorcière la plus courageuse entre les Spellman, mais Hilda sait pertinemment que l’instigation du premier baiser revient à Zelda. Les lèvres qui tremblaient si intensément il y a quelques instants se rapprochent tendrement, soufflant les promesses de la reconnaissance et de l’acceptation, murmurant l’amour réciproque et avoué. 

**Author's Note:**

> First entry for Spellcest, so proud to finally be part of this magical pairing :)


End file.
